Danger Danger, Naughty Naughty
by S'layitalldown
Summary: This was the story of how Katherine got Elena tangled up in the Supernatural universe with Sam and Dean while she ran off to find amusement in dealing with her own personal demon. Now there's slightly more to it...
1. Danger and Naughtiness

_**A/N: **__This is an experiment on my part in trying to wring all the words I can out of an idea. I consider it to be a 'PWTP' (Porn With Token Plot) and owe an enormous amount of credit to the encouragement and support of my amazing and patient beta cjxx. Couldn't have done it without you buddy, love your work! xo_

_Please enjoy and if you review – be __**ruthless**__!_

Katherine Peirce had a way of turning an innocent smile into a sinister warning with nothing more than a shift of her hips. Lucy knew that a dark undercurrent of self-serving ambition ran beneath Katherine's glossy surface but she also knew there was more to her than she revealed – she had seen it before and now she could see it again. Katherine wanted something for herself - Lucy knew that there would always be something that Katherine wanted for herself – but her smile when she laid eyes on Lucy was born of a genuine affection for a close friend.

Initially she had not been pleased that Katherine had reappeared to uproot the life she had been trying to put back together. She had agreed to meet her in a quaint little café in Sioux Falls with resentment and hostility in her heart. The long drive had given her time to list the things she would say to her former friend but when she laid eyes on her the resentment fled. Too much of their past had been filled with warmth, joy and shared mischief. Katherine had betrayed her but she had also saved her once too… more of their past together was time that Lucy had enjoyed. As Katherine smiled at her, rushing to her and sweeping her into a friendly hug, she realised she was glad to see her. She might be troublesome but all in all, Katherine knew how to have fun.

"I was ready to hate you," Lucy confessed as they sat down, opposite one another.

Katherine's eyes flickered down to the table. "I'm sure I earned some resentment but I want to make amends, I promise," she replied, looking up at Lucy and reaching forward to touch her hand. "I've missed you and life's too short to hold grudges against the one's you love."

Lucy smiled. "Very funny old girl, but I guess it is true enough." She grasped Katherine's hand with her own. "I've missed you too. But I won't help you hurt Elena again."

Katherine withdrew her hand and nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Bonnie's instructions were very clear," she agreed. "that Elena is to be protected. That is my goal too, believe it or not. She's been through enough."

A waitress approached. While Katherine ordered for them, Lucy withdrew her phone from her purse. _YOU'RE RIGHT, SHE DOES WANT TO HELP ELENA. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? _She typed to Bonnie, sending it and returning her attention to her friend.

"What happened to her?" Lucy asked curiously.

Katherine huffed an impatient sigh. "I'll skip the part about Klaus painting a target on her back and Stefan trying to tear her heart out of her chest in a jealous rage," she mentioned casually.

Lucy nodded with sarcastic exaggeration. "Sure, seems like a minor detail. Go on," she urged.

Katherine's habitual wickedness showed in her faint smile. "In more recent events, Bonnie tricked me into a bond with her and now our fates are linked. Elena can't go anywhere without me, I can't bear to be away from her and that's the problem. It's not safe. She needs someone who can really protect her from the hunters that are after her without drawing them to her. That's why I need your help. I know who she really needs."

Lucy tipped her head. "So you _do_ hate her!" she accused softly.

Katherine shook her head in denial. "I don't. As saccharine as she was when she was human, it is impossible not to love the vampire she has become."

Katherine paused, her smile widening a little. "Or the vampire she will be. She is a credit to the species, I'll give her that."

Lucy grinned. "Well I'll be damned," she chuckled. "the little nipper has grown on you. What was it? Her ravishing good looks? Exquisite taste in men? Stubborn insistence on remaining alive?" she teased, nudging Katherine under the table with her foot.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "_Anyway_," she continued. "Elena needs protection and Bonnie has asked for your help so I hope I can count on you?" she asked.

The waitress returned, serving their coffee to them. Katherine was distracted momentarily while she added sugar to her cup and Lucy used the chance to check her phone.

_MAGIC HELPED BUT SHE GENUINELY WANTS TO PROTECT HER. MAKE SURE SHE DOES, _Bonnie had replied.

"Of course you can. But just how exactly?" Lucy asked, stirring her coffee and lifting it to her lips for a sip.

"I need you to transfer Bonnie's spell." Katherine answered, sipping from her own cup.

Lucy looked startled. "That could be tricky. Who would I be transferring it to?" she asked, concerned.

"Who would be a safer body-guard to protect her from a hunter than another hunter?" Katherine asked cryptically.

Lucy arched an eyebrow in amazement, putting her cup down quickly. "Another hunter? You want me to transfer a bond with a vampire to a hunter?"

Katherine nodded emphatically. "Oh yes. A final legacy from Elena's mother – the very hunter who _can_ protect her is right here in Sioux Falls and I need your help. I can't be with her and protect her at the same time." She cast her eyes down into her cup, chewing the inside of her cheek for a moment.

"Okay." Lucy agreed softly. "But how do you stop the hunter from killing you both?"

Katherine's cunning smile returned. "He doesn't know we're vampires, he thinks we're hunters. He hasn't met Elena yet but I assure you I have one sure-fire way to make the bond stick. I thought we'd use the old fashioned way bonding two people together," she murmured suggestively.

Lucy's smile returned. "You mischievous old fox," she admired. "You have this all planned out, don't you? So what do I do, hide in a closet?"

Katherine returned her playful nudging her under the table with her the tip of her boot. "Something like that," she answered suggestively. "I promise you won't be bored with the show."

Lucy laughed. "Never a dull moment. I really have missed you, Kat."

* * *

It was an issue of trust.

Katherine wasn't to be trusted, but Elena had no one else left.

"Don't trust me," Katherine whispered enticingly, stretching out her hand in offering. "Trust yourself."

Elena hesitated. Katherine lifted an eyebrow, her lips curving towards a superior smile. "Have I let you down you so far?"

Elena tipped her head. "You mean recently or should we go further back?" she asked sarcastically.

She wanted to show Katherine that she was not going to follow her orders so readily but Katherine's widening smile heightened her own feeling of temptation. After a moment Elena eagerly slipped her hand into Katherine's and let her supernatural twin lead the way.

Katherine led her down the empty street, her pace brisk but deliberate. The back-street they were in was nothing like the streets of Mystic Falls, it was a shabby place without any of the tradition or pride that small towns often displayed at their shop-fronts and in their tidy streets. It was an out of the way place that didn't draw attention to itself, making Elena feel out of place in the suggestive outfits Katherine had dressed them both in. As Katherine strode ahead of her she dodged cracks in the pavement with grass sprouting through it, the heels of her expensive boots clicking unevenly on the decaying concrete.

As they rounded a corner the sounds and smells of a bar echoed towards them. Elena wrinkled her nose. She hated the smell of inexpensive cologne mingled with day-old sweat, beer and bourbon layered over pungent, sticky soda's that became a ripe bouquet. It made her ill, not even the smell of blood could clear her nostrils. She was glad for once that as a vampire, she had no need to breathe. As they rounded a curve in the road she spotted their destination – a biker bar. Elena almost stopped and pulled free. She had no more interest in a biker bar than she did in its mixed clientele.

Katherine felt her hesitation and slowed to let Elena get closer, she released their firmly-gripped hands to throw her arm around Elena's shoulders and pull her face close. "Don't be nervous," she murmured, planting a heavy kiss on her doppelganger's cheek. "You will love the treat I have in store for you, I promise. After all you've been through, you deserve it."

The bright neon lights outside the building flickered ominously, their buzzing irritating Elena's ears. She refused to breath, protecting her heightened sense of smell. She looked around the area as they approached. The building stood by itself next to a dusty parking-lot, it was the only thing that gave off any signs of life. A few shiny motorbikes and a black muscle car were parked at the side and from the inside she could hear the echo of voices being played through a television. She let Katherine coast them to the glossy brown doorway, stopping when Katherine did.

"Let's just fix this…" Katherine said, turning towards Elena so she could sweep her long straight hair back from her face and pluck her blouse into place. Her eyes flickered up to meet the younger vampire's; she smiled playfully as she undid the top buttons of the blouse to expose Elena's provocatively lacy black bra. She did the same to her own, revealing that she was wearing exactly the same type, only red in colour.

Elena frowned in annoyance. Just when she thought she knew what she was in for and she couldn't be surprised, Katherine surprised her.

"Don't frown." Katherine ordered, reaching up to smooth her eyebrows. "No pouting. Come on. My present for you is waiting."

Elena closed her eyes for a moment and steeled herself, reminding herself why she was following the troublesome vampiress in the first place. Like Katherine said, she didn't have to trust _her_, she just had to trust in herself. She was far away from the Salvatore brothers, she didn't have to obey their rules anymore. Katherine's way of teaching her how to decide what kind of vampire she would be had taken her to some strange places and resulted in even stranger events. Despite the fact that Katherine was devious, manipulative and paranoid, she wasn't just alive over five hundred and thirty years after her human death, she revelled in the living she did as a vampire. Her willingness to teach everything she knew, to explore with her things she had never before dared to imagine had reinforced the connection between them and was worth whatever trouble it caused. Elena's hesitation evaporated under a flush of excitement. Whatever Katherine had planned it was sure to satisfy some desire that Elena didn't even realise existed.

She shook her head to clear away her thoughts. As her hair settled back around her face she opened her eyes. Katherine's smile widened and she stepped closer, leaning into lay a gentle kiss on Elena's lips before turning back and she pushing the door open, leading the way once more.

The bar had very few patrons. A cluster of old men sat close to the televisions on the far wall, their eyes wide and glazed as they studied sports programs in a numb, zombie-like state. A table of middle-aged men in dark clothes and worn-out leather vests, their beards in various stages of grey and their heads covered by bandanas sat at a nearby table playing cards, only a couple of them glanced towards the entrance at the arriving women. The only other people were the tall, bald young man behind the bar pouring out a couple of drinks and the men sitting in front of him.

Katherine led Elena to the short side of the L-shaped bar so they could get a good look at the two men further down. While they waited for the barman to approach, Katherine nodded suggestively for Elena's benefit.

Elena let her gaze focus on the men. They were neither young nor old, both of them large and unusually handsome. Two pairs of green eyes met hers and she couldn't prevent her jaw dropping a little at the spectacle. They were dressed poorly, they looked guarded and suspicious but there was an aura of wildness around them, something savage and untamed. They looked back at her like a pair of lions eyeing prey in the distance. They glanced at one another knowingly before returning to their conversation but the taller one couldn't stop his eyes flickering back toward her.

Elena glanced at Katherine. She was smirking at the men in a knowing way.

"Are they vampires?" Elena whispered.

"No," Katherine answered, her lips curved in amusement. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Elena studied the men further. She could hear their strong heartbeats, the deep rumble of their low voices as they spoke to one another. She watched them shift, minute movements that gave away their wariness.

"They have no idea what we are," Katherine mentioned softly, leaning over the bar and running a hand around Elena's waist to get closer to her. "They're just suspicious by nature. They're brothers. Nothing like a certain couple of brothers we know… these two can barely tell where one finishes and the other begins. You can't get one without getting the other."

Elena studied their faces more. Apart from their compelling stares, intimidating size and poor taste in clothes, there was very little resemblance. She decided the blonde closest too her must the older one and the more dominant of the two. The taller one shifted his gaze between his brother and the women, deferring to him in the plans they were making. She didn't miss the knowing looks that passed between them; the taller one with the long dark hair hesitated until the blonde nodded to confirm a silent agreement that passed between them in addition to their verbal conversation.

Almost simultaneously they finished their drinks, the younger ordered two more as the older rose from his seat.

He approached the two women but his attention was on Katherine. "You weren't kidding, the resemblance is uncanny," he said to her casually, stopping in front of Elena. He looked her up and down speculatively.

Elena glanced at Katherine and then back at the tall blonde man. With a sigh she held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Elena," she introduced herself.

"I know. I'm Dean," the man replied, shaking her hand gently. He didn't offer anything else, letting her hand drop as he continued to look down at her.

Elena felt uncomfortable. He was waiting for something.

Katherine leant forward to whisper in her ear. "Dean is a hunter. He's hunting a very dangerous creature that has been snatching campers in the woods not far from here and I promised we could help him find it."

"And kill it," added Dean. "Katherine tells me you're something of a monster-expert."

Elena turned her whole body to glare at Katherine. Katherine smiled and shrugged. "You've seen you fair share of the dark and the dangerous, haven't you?" she asked her.

"Something like that." Elena responded tartly. "Who's the shy one?" she asked, nodding towards the other man.

"That's my brother, Sam." Dean answered, beckoning his brother over to them.

The man stood up and walked over to them, handing his brother a fresh drink. He towered over everyone including his brother and Elena was forced to stretch her neck back to look up at him. He was frighteningly huge but his smile had a reassuring effect. It was genuinely friendly – more than she could say for Dean's.

"Sam." He repeated, holding his free hand out to her. Elena's hand disappeared inside his as they shook. It felt so warm and strong that a shiver of delight ran through her, she began to breathe again so she could smell his scent and was instantly intoxicated by it. He was a tower of warm, rich blood filled with an element of pure power. His strength was no longer a looming threat, it was part of a beckoning challenge. She couldn't help herself, she caught his eye and drew him into her compulsion. "I want to get to know you better," she heard herself say before her thoughts caught up with her mouth. "I know you want that too."

The blank, open stare of acceptance came over his face, after a moment he smiled again, nodding in agreement. "I would love to get to know you better," he repeated back to her.

Dean was watching in horror, tensing with alarm until Katherine caught his eye and lured him into her compulsion. "You want to get to know Elena better too which is why we're all going somewhere else to continue this conversation," she ordered him, waiting patiently for him to nod in agreement.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested, downing his drink in one swallowing and leading the way.

* * *

The hotel room that Katherine and Elena were staying in was the most luxurious in the building. The cream and gold décor of the large bedroom, the king-sized bed and excessively thread-counted white sheets had become the perfect playground for them. Hours and hours of loosely holding hands, lying side by side, Katherine describing the centuries of adventure mingled with the despair of being hunted while Elena whispered of her secret dreams, the hopes and desires that she wanted to fulfil that she had never considered while she was human had led to an intimacy that both of them had been titillated by.

Hunting together, traveling together and slowly becoming more and more entangled and entwined had led to a natural, comfortable companionship. It was the streak of mischief they shared, the bold and daring urge to impress one another that had led to the discarding of their inhibitions. The closeness between them had grown from tolerance and patience but the intimacy had been a choice, reckless and impulsive. At first they were unsure, exploring a boundaries they both approached with hesitation but with each threshold crossed ignited a new flame of passion.

Katherine's gift to Elena added fuel to a flame already burning brightly.

After herding the men into the lavish bathroom with strict instructions not to emerge until they were 'clean enough to eat off', Katherine led Elena to the bedroom to divest her of the outfit she had taken so much trouble to put together.

"It's so strange to think that I haven't had this much fun since Isobel." Katherine commented in her sultry way, peeling off Elena's shirt. "I wondered if I would ever have a friend like her again. I never imagined it would be you."

Elena smiled, closing her eyes and rolling her head back submissively. "I never imagined it either," she assured softly. Katherine stepped closer, nuzzling her neck before kissing it. Elena purred in anticipation and slipped her hands around Katherine's waist to keep her close.

"Isobel was like a revelation to me," Katherine whispered in her ear, nibbling at the lobe and smiling when she felt her shiver. "I thought I had lived an adventurous life until I met her." Her hands wandered down Elena's back to unzip her skirt, sliding it over her hips as she continued. "She peeled away five hundred years of repression in three nights and I realised what a _waste_ it had been… the time I spent with Damon and Stefan while they were still human. I could have had so much more."

Elena opened her eyes. She tipped her head thoughtfully as Katherine slid her skirt down her legs. "So for five hundred years, the only flavour you knew was vanilla?" she asked with amusement.

Katherine rose up and captured Elena's face, kissing her with deliberate slowness before she answered. "There were other flavours, but I had a limited flavour palate," she defended herself. "Isobel opened my eyes – and my tastes - to a great many things I had never known before." She nibbled playfully at Elena's lips, tempting her to return her kisses. "I can honestly say that in five hundred years, I've never felt or tasted anything like the things – or the people - she introduced me to."

Elena returned the kiss, passionately parting Katherine's lips with her tongue. Katherine melted against her, wrapping her arms around Elena's back to hold her closer. Elena slid her hands between them, grasping Katherine's blouse and slowly tearing it apart so her hands could roam over her doppelgänger's smooth skin. She dug her fingernails into Katherine's shoulders to push her back.

"I hate to be picky," Elena gasped. "But can we stop talking about my mother right now?" she begged.

Katherine pulled her close again. "I just thought you should know that it's Isobel we have to thank for tonight's entertainment," she murmured, their lips brushing lightly against one another. "I don't know where she found them but I assure you, you will never feel anything like it," she promised, backing away to slide off her own skirt and climb onto the bed.

Her slender body, lithe and graceful, moved in a sinuous and fluid way as she crawled slowly onto the king-sized bed. She smiled back at Elena, lowering herself and rolling onto her back, the back of her hand tracing lazily across her mouth. Elena kicked off her shoes and joined her, straddling over her and lowering herself to nip at Katherine's neck. Katherine cupped the side of Elena's face and gently massaged her earlobe as her neck was being kissed more roughly. Elena paused but couldn't resist. She let her fangs drop and bit Katherine's neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

Katherine gasped. "You wench!" she hissed, rolling over rapidly and tossing Elena over, pinning her beneath her body.

Elena giggled at her. "Wench?" she asked with amusement. "You're showing your age," she teased.

Katherine glowered for a moment but a smile crept through, she gave in, leaning down to kiss Elena on the lips again. Both of them closed their eyes, surrendering to the feel and taste of each other's mouths now flavoured with blood. While Katherine was more experienced, Elena was more adventurous, eager and impulsive. Pinned as she was by Katherine's superior strength and skill, she was hardly helpless against her.

Elena turned her head and let Katherine kiss her neck, resisting the urge to giggle at her playful nibbling. "Which one… will you choose?" Elena breathed, distracting Katherine from retaliating her love-bite.

Katherine stopped, she rocked gently against Elena's body before letting her go and sitting up. "I don't think it will be necessary to choose," she replied haughtily. "One of the things Isobel taught me was the value of sharing."

Elena sat up too, sliding her hands up Katherine's bare thighs. "I'm glad we've reached a point where we can share the finer things," she agreed. "But we weren't going to mention Isobel anymore."

Both vampires turned to look as the brothers entered the room. Dressed in nothing but towels, they were damp from recent showering. Dean approached them as Sam moved around the bed, shedding his towel as he walked.

The smell of them, earthy and masculine, fresh and warm made the vampire's eyes darken with hunger and lust. "On second thought I want that one." Katherine said quickly as Dean approached the bed. "He's so delicious he makes me drool in two places at once."

Dean grinned at her as he flicked away his towel, quickly dropping onto the bed towards them. Katherine didn't hesitate as she met him halfway, grabbing his head to kiss him hungrily. Elena was forced back as the two of them tangled together and Katherine wrapped herself around him like a creature clinging to a tree-trunk, writhing until she was completely beneath him.

Elena was startled for a moment when Sam touched her shoulder. She recovered quickly, allowing him to push her long hair back so he could kiss her neck. She closed her eyes, rolling her head to the side to expose more of it before the smell of him, clean and fresh, overwhelmed her thirst. She turned to face him, reaching out and running her hands down his bare, muscular chest. The reverberating beat of his heart sent a jolt of excitement up her arms. She caught his face in her hands so she could look into his sea-foam coloured eyes. "I'm going to bite you," she compelled him. "And you're going to like it."

Sam agreed vacantly, not at all fazed when her fangs dropped down. She bit into his neck and moaned in delight at the taste of his hot blood spilling into her mouth. As the taste spread over her tongue her head swam. He tasted of things she had never seen, places she had never been, the rush that accompanied her first mouthful threatened to overwhelm her.

Every swallow warmed her entire body, filling her with strength, energy and life. She stopped herself reluctantly, she didn't want to weaken him and a few swallows was more than enough to satisfy her thirst. With her belly full of blood, her excitement was amplified. She licked her lips, swallowing every last drop before she let him go.

"You taste like… _everything,_" she breathed in awe. Another rush washed through her and she shivered in delight. Her head spun dizzily for a moment and she closed her eyes to savour it. She became limp in his arms, letting the sensation carry her away.

She felt as though she were floating in the air but the large hands that slid her bra from her body and lay her down on her back brought her back into the moment. Lips brushed softly across her bare breasts, a hot, wet mouth closed over her nipple and she purred in delight at the feel of hard teeth gently biting it, a silky-soft tongue teasing it at the same time. Her loins tightened and released, a throb began deep inside her that spread through her body.

When Katherine began to moan she caught Elena's attention. Completely naked, her back arched and her hands gripping the sheets tightly. She bucked as Dean lowered himself between her legs and teased inside her with his tongue.

Elena wriggled in Sam's embrace, trying to get closer to Katherine. He couldn't resist her strength, he backed off as she rolled over onto all four to reach Katherine and lower her body to kiss her, hungrily and passionately locking lips with her and exciting them both even more. Katherine licked at Elena's lips. She caught the taste of Sam's blood and her eyes darkened hungrily.

"He is delicious!" she gasped, trying not to writhe as Dean became more vigorous to recapture her attention.

Katherine grabbed Elena's arm, her fingers digging into the skin as she tried not to moan. She licked her lips as Elena moved her kisses down her neck, shifting her body closer and nipping at Katherine's skin with her vampire teeth. Katherine grabbed her head to guide her down towards her breasts.

Elena happily obliged but was pulled away when Sam slid his hands over her hips and pulled her back towards him. She rose up onto her knees and let him kiss her neck and shoulders as his hands peeled her tiny lace panties from her hips and lowered them. He gently explored her exposed slit with his fingers, immediately touching a familiar slipperiness. He felt her body tremble and ran his free hand back up her belly to massage her soft breasts while the other probed further, feeling for the small bump of her clitoris. Her legs weakened when he found it, she melted back against him, her round, smooth body conforming to his hard-muscled embrace. He tormented her, gentle pressure and small strokes heightening her excitement. She reached back to wrap her arms around his neck, clasping her wrists to anchor herself, surrendering completely.

He bit at her neck. She gasped but her voice made no sound. He probed deeper, pinching the nipple he held between his fingers as he massaged her with the other hand more firmly, urging her to cry out. She defied him, biting her lip to keep silent. She nearly cried out when he repositioned one of his legs between hers, knocking them apart so he could reach inside her. She drew in a strangled gasp, her control cracking with a squeak. Sam chuckled, the sound reverberating through her and charging her with strength again. Her eyes darkened dangerously but faded as he reached down further, a finger exploring the gently throbbing opening he had been searching for. She dropped her arms and covered his hands with her own, pushing on them to encourage him.

He complied for a moment before sliding his hands to her hips. With a gentle shove he pushed her over, causing her to land on her outstretched on arms. Once she was on all fours he slid his hands over her buttocks. His thumbs tucked under her round cheeks and pried the tops of her thighs apart so he could push the tip of his erection against her opening. When she rocked back towards him he stilled, letting her push back a little further. She begged him silently with her body, arching her back in anticipation. He held himself in check for as long as he could, glancing over at Dean and Katherine.

Dean had risen on his knees. He gripped Katherine's ankles and lifted them up so he could tuck them over his shoulders. Firmly gripping her hips, he guided himself into her as she gasped in delight, roughly pulling her towards him. She locked her toes behind his head and arched her back off the bed, her head thrown back with pleasure.

Sam caved and roughly pushed himself into Elena, she yelped in surprise at the suddenness but the sound turned to a groan and then a slowly, achingly drawn-in breathe. He slid in as deep as he could as she pushed back against him but her arms buckled and he had to grab her waist to steady her. She cried out as he drew back and filled her again, pleasure overloading her senses. She let him control her with his slow, careful withdrawals and rough, eager thrusts. Her whole body tightened as quickened the pace, building her up towards climax. As she bucked back against him he slowed down, rocking her hips and letting each stroke excite her more and more. She gripped the bed-sheets, biting into them ferociously to muffle her cries as her whole body shuddered into orgasms. Sam stilled, letting her surrender to her own passionate rapture. He waited patiently for a moment before gritting his teeth to control himself as he slid out and gently pushed on her hip, tipping her over onto her back. She collapsed in a boneless heap of spent pleasure, her mind blankly swimming in its own endorphins.

Sam glanced up at Katherine and caught her eye, she growled and blurred away from Dean, latching onto him and biting into his neck before he realized what had happened. She drove him back onto the bed, sitting on him as she drank hungrily from his neck-wound. The sensation of pain and mingled with the soft, drawing pull of her mouth excited him. He lifted her off his stomach, pushing her up and back until she was on top of him, sliding down over him. She moaned, her mouth letting go as she panted a little, sitting herself up straight as he let her weight go and he was embraced completely inside her. She rocked her hips eagerly as she looked down at him, her blood stained mouth open to reveal her predator fangs.

Sam stared up the dangerous woman, her blood-stained fangs and black demon-like eyes chilling him while her eager, wanton riding on his cock excited him. A feral urge gripped his control and he grabbed her arm, dragging it to his mouth and viciously biting her wrist to draw blood. Katherine snarled but his other hand flew to her throat, choking her to pin her back while he drank. Her angry look of surprise faded to a smile of pure ecstasy as he drained blood from her thirstily. When he let go he dragged her face close to his to kiss her, mingling their blood together with their tongues.

Elena roused herself at the smell of blood, she pushed herself up on her hands, weak and dizzy but curious. Dean recovered from his shock and moved closer to her, tucking his arm under hers to help lift her towards him. Sam rolled Katherine under him as the two of them became more violent and noisy together, missing Elena by mere inches as Dean rescued her from their furious coupling.

Elena threw an arm around Dean's neck to steady herself, mesmerized by Katherine and Sam's movements on the bed. Her attention was drawn back to Dean when he laid her back on the bed and began to kiss her body, working his way past her breasts and down her stomach until he was between her legs as he had been with Katherine. She meekly let herself relax as he kissed and nuzzled gently but her senses burst into awareness when his teeth clamped gently onto her clitoris, his tongue swiping firmly across it with quick, measured strokes. Her fingers tore through the bed-sheets and her back arched so high she was almost able to sit up, her legs wrapped around his neck like a the snapping-shut of a bear-trap. Dean was more than experienced; he was masterful. Elena wanted to scream, her hand flew to her mouth to muffle any sound that dared escape as his tongue worked to build another body-shaking climax deep within her. He teased her and yet satisfied her all at the same time, every drop of energy in her body was consumed and replenished with each movement he made until he rose up to look down on her. He was smiling smugly at her and she panted breathlessly as he moved closer. He was about to climb over her when she used her vampire-strength to roll him over onto his back.

Sam broke away from Katherine and moved off the bed, he grabbed her by the ankle and roughly dragged her off too. He stood her up and turned her towards the wall, pushing her roughly against it as he positioned himself behind her. Elena kept her eyes on the spectacle as she lowered herself down Dean's body, she dug her fingers into his skin as she dragged her hands down his abdomen, pinning him to the bed as she brushed her breasts down past his erection. He throbbed eagerly when her face reached it, she kissed it's length lightly as she sank to her knees off the edge of the bed before running her tongue up it slowly, swirling the tip before grasping it in her hands.

Dean choked back a curse as her mouth closed slowly over it, her hands and mouth firmly massaging it up and down, first slowly, then faster – tormenting him with the pulsing of her grip. She could feel him shake as he held onto his control and she granted him a reprieve – softening her grip so she could tickle her fingers lower to explore soft, tender skin that contracted slowly under her touch. She almost yelped in surprise when he suddenly sat up, shoving her to the floor and dropping down on top of her to kiss her.

What Dean's mouth could do amazed her, she had never been kissed the way her kissed her. She writhed beneath his body as Katherine had but his legs covered hers and she couldn't quite free them. Dean rolled off her onto his side, he ran a hand down her body to her legs and caught her behind the knee, pushing her leg up and over to the side so her body twisted and she rolled to her side. Moving back over her, straddling over her straightened leg he lifted the other and wrapped it over his hip before he slid himself inside her. Her legs, scissored with his and her pelvis twisted to the side granted him a unique new advantage over her as he plunged as deep as he could, the rocking of his muscular body at the same time worked her most sensitive area towards new heights of pleasure. He slid his hand between her legs, his fingers slid between her folds and compressed against her clitoris as he continued, driving her helplessly wild underneath him. Turning the top of her body back towards the floor as much as she could, she clutched at her breasts to anchor them as he became more vigorous, taking as much gratification as he gave.

Elena surrender herself completely to the ecstasy of their shared release, rendered completely senseless by it. She felt Dean collapse behind her, panting heavily against her back. She relinquished herself to unconsciousness. Somewhere on the other side of the bed she felt the heavy thud of Sam and Katherine collapsing to the floor.

She couldn't measure any passage of time. Her eyes fluttered, between the starry blackness and swirling bright light behind her eyelids she almost thought she saw a dark figure crouch over her. It could have been her imagination but she thought she heard an incantation – the same that Bonnie had spoken to protect her from Stefan – before a brief touch to her shoulder made her open her eyes.

She saw nothing but the walls around her. The hand on her shoulder was Dean's, he slipped it under her arm and cupped her breast, rolling her back against his chest so he could whisper in her ear.

"I won't let you go," he mumbled softly.

Elena smiled, drifting off to sleep to her own contented purring.


	2. Naughty Danger

Katherine had disappeared - with some reluctance – for a meeting that she dragged herself to with a mix of anticipation and dread.

It was late in the afternoon when she arrived at her destination. It left her with time to change her clothes, fix her hair and make-up and compel some very beautiful, expensive jewellery from a woman in the hotel lobby before she headed to the exclusive lounge area to wait. She found a seat in the furthest corner with a view of both the door and the bar. She crossed her legs and did her best to compose her features.

She had dressed with the utmost care, choosing red and black lace in the most sparing amounts. She didn't want to impress, she wanted to be impressive. She needed to feel powerful. She hated feeling weak and inferior. Klaus and his immortal siblings had made her feel inferior for far too long.

She was brooding when he arrived - on time, to the second. He strode deliberately into the room, smiling at her as he walked past to order a scotch from the bar. Katherine waited. She resisted the urge to smile at him. She relaxed, watching him intently.

He looked her up and down as he approached, smiling charmingly as he held out a hand for her to take with her own. "Katherine, darling. You haven't aged a day," he said condescendingly, his thick English accent scraping on her nerves. He glanced around the room. "The dim light does you no justice."

Katherine did her best to smile sweetly. "Crowley. It's been too long," she agreed, allowing him how bend down and kiss her hand.

To her annoyance, he sat down close beside her, resting his drink on the table so he could place his hand on her leg. "I have missed you darling," he said softly.

Katherine nodded. "I believe you. It has been some time since…"

Crowley's hand slipped a little higher up her thigh. "Oh I remember when," he interrupted crisply. "But I'm sure that isn't why you kept our appointment." He eased back and retrieved his scotch, eyeing her speculatively. "A nibble on beef jerky after a serve of moose-steak isn't exactly a palate cleanser."

Katherine relaxed, a smile curving her lips. "Two serves. And a side dish of over-protective big brother as an appetiser."

Crowley narrowed his eyes. "That sounds delicious," murmured. "I shall have to try it some time. Meanwhile, you were successful in handing the leash over to our two boys?"

Katherine leaned forward a little, bringing her face closer to his. "Would I come here if I had failed you?" she whispered enticingly.

Crowley tipped his cheek closer to her. "That's an excellent question," he replied softly, allowing her to place a tender kiss on it. "Would you have come if you had failed?"

Katherine chuckled at the tone of innuendo. "Would you break your rules against fraternising with employees?" she asked playfully.

"Love, you are my favourite reason to break that rule." He reached up and put his hand around her throat, squeezing slightly as he pulled her closer. "That's the reason I made up in the first place," he growled before he kissed her, roughly.

He let her go, finished his scotch and stood up. "Unfortunately I have things that require my attention."

Katherine stood up slowly, a mock-pout on her lips. "More than me?" she asked flirtatiously.

Crowley put his hand lightly on her waist as he whispered in her ear. "No, but at least I know you'll keep."

xYx

Compelling a bell-boy to feed herself, Katherine was now full of blood and life but bored with both. She thought of contacting Elena but changed her mind. She needed to wash the thought of the two brothers from her mind. They were Elena's now – all the pleasure and problems they would bring were hers too. Her mission included down time and truth be told, she had been experiencing long periods of down-time for five hundred years. Crowley was supposed to helping her end that.

She had rented a suite, she didn't need the space but she wanted it, if she was going to wait she was going to be waiting in luxury. Annoyed with her own pensive thoughts she decided to cast them from her mind with a nice long soak in a hot bath. She might not feel emotions but she did feel pleasure. A soak in hot bath big enough to swim could be felt in quite keenly.

Music drowned out the merrily popping bubbles as she immersed herself in the water. It was deep enough for her to sit, a scooped neck rest allowed her to lean back a little. She closed her eyes and let the slippery sensation, the heat and the weightlessness of her body seep the worries from her mind. She lazily ran her fingertips up and down her belly. The gently strokes between her belly-button to her sternum and back again helped her soothe her temper but she found to her annoyance that she had to resist the temptation to dip her hand lower… or higher.

A hand not her own followed the path of hers so gently that at first, she could barely tell if it was made of flesh or water. She didn't open her eyes as another set of fingertips brushed slowly along her shoulder to her neck, but she let her breath quicken as both hands began to knead her gently.

"A beautiful woman left unsatisfied is a shame upon all men," Crowley whispered into her ear, his low voice sending a chill down her spine.

Katherine smiled, turning her face a little towards the sound of his voice. "Am I now worthy of a king's attention?" she asked.

Crowley chuckled. "You moved up my priority list. I couldn't ignore the desperate pleading in your eyes for a minute longer. Let me help you wash away the memory of last night and give you something else to think about."

She felt the soft, silk handkerchief drop over her face to cover her eyes and smiled as he gently tied it behind her head. She listened to the music and remained still, letting her sight disappear completely so her other senses would heighten. She could hear the sound of suit pieces falling to the ground, she could smell the expensive cologne fade and feel the water ripple as he immersed himself into it with her.

She bit her lip in anticipation, but a smile tugged it from her teeth. She felt the water move around her but she stayed motionless, relaxing her legs when she felt his palms slip around her foot. Ever so slowly and gently, her leg lifted as his hands inched up over her ankle and toward the calf.

"Have I ever told you," he asked softly. "About the time I spent with the court of King Charles the second?"

Katherine slowly shook her head, distracted as his hands stopped at her knee.

"I witnessed depravities that would have made Caligula himself blush," Crowley continued as his thumbs tickled the bent cap of her knee. "The Earl of Rochester is the only man I've ever met that demons have envied."

Katherine remained still, speechless. She was focused entirely on the hand slipping its way slowly over the top of her thigh. She felt his chest under the tip of her toes. She flexed them into the flesh, twitching in delight as the hand under her knee tightened.

The hand on her thigh slowed, sliding back down as he spoke again.

"Now I'm sure you remember the king had himself a few mistresses but my favourite was always the unbreakable Barbara Villiers. If she had written a book it'd make all that 50 Shades tripe look like a Sears Catalogue."

He moved his body back but she could feel his legs straightening out and moving along the bottom of the bath and around her. She gripped the sides of the bath with her hands and lifted her body so she could open her legs to wrap them around his middle when manoeuvred close enough. She shuddered as his arms clamped over her knees, pressing them hard against his ribs and his hands slipped under her buttocks, massaging them intimately.

"You remind me of her in some ways. Tell me, lovely Katherine, would you do anything to please your king?" he asked.

She gasped as he squeezed her buttocks in his hands, arching her back as much as she could.

"Anything," she breathed, and his hands relaxed for a moment but then they squeezed again, harder.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't hear you – say again?"

"Anything!" Katherine answered loudly, squirming against his grip.

Crowley chuckled and relaxed his arms, letting her legs go and pressing forwards to put his hands on her waist. Ever so slowly she could feel the water move between them, her loins tingling in anticipation. He was deliberately slow, pushing down on her hips so the water crept up her skin at a ticklish pace. She felt a throbbing deep inside when the delicate lips between her legs felt a hardness brush against them. When it pressed into them she shuddered so hard the water splash around her. She gripped the sides of the bath as though clinging to a life-line, arching her back a little more and surrendering completely.

She felt him lean forward, his lips touching her sternum before his teeth nipped her skin.

"What kind of anything?" he asked curiously, nipping again, a little higher.

Katherine smiled as her fangs dropped, she relaxed and lifted her head. She couldn't see him but she didn't need to. "All kinds of anything, my king."

His lips moved away for a moment. "Be specific," he whispered and his mouth returned to her skin, nipping at the lower part of her breast. She rolled her head back, letting the little bites arouse her more. When he reached the nipple and caught it with his teeth she growled her first answer.

"I'll bite you back," she snarled, her breath fast and short.

His mouth moved away again. "Will you now? Where exactly?"

She let go of the bath and moved her hand towards him but he snatched her wrist and pinned it, splashing the water and biting her nipple again, sucking on it to make her writhe. She moved her other arm and he caught that too and his mouth became rougher. She could feel him throbbing between her legs and tightened her legs around him to press closer.

"Anywhere I can," she whispered. So fast it was a blur, she used her vampire speed and strength to push him back and take his arms in her hands, swapping their positions. She roughly kissed his neck, letting her fangs scratch into his skin as the water around them splashed and churned. She kept him pinned for a few seconds before sitting back and rocking her hips gently, licking a little blood from her lips as the water calmed.

She let his arms go and put her hands on his chest, rocking against him a little harder. She could feel him, all of him, a hard, round ridge like the withers of a horse that she slid her opening down the length of. She knew why he chose this vessel, among the many considerations, his most generous and yet self-satisfying decider was the size of the equipment below the belt. 'Coming back for more' was the most scandalous double entendre he had ever uttered to her – and the most entirely accurate. She really would do anything.

"Come on now love, be patient," he growled, gripping her hips to slow her down. "Savour the moment."

Katherine tipped her head back, shaking her long wet hair and sighing impatiently as she stilled her hips. He knew this tormented her – that's why he did it. Every kiss, every bite, every squeeze as he worked his way from one breast to the other, the deliberate slowness and the unpredictable nips and bites that mixed pain into the pleasure drove her a little mad. She could overpower him with her strength and as punishment he would weaken her with his patience.

Even crueller was when his power lifted her whole body and sent her sailing through the air to land on the bed, the wind knocked out of her by the shock.

For a moment she gasped. She was wet, naked and disorientated. She tried to lift the hand kerchief from her eyes but a hand grabbed her wrist and pushed it back, a cold metal cuff snapping shut around it. She tugged but her arm was fastened above her head.

"No taking off the blind-fold. That's the first rule," he cautioned. "Break another rule and I'll cuff your other hand."

She tugged a little harder at her cuffed wrist then gave up, using her free arm to gather her wet hair and push it above her head as she wriggled to get comfortable on her back. She tucked her legs up but suddenly decided against lying down. She sat up suddenly, pushing herself back to recline on the pillows behind her, crossing her legs defiantly. She relaxed, tucking loose strands of hair back until she felt a freezing rush of ice along her inner thigh, swiftly heading inwards. She gasped and closed her legs involuntarily.

"Now don't go slamming the gates shut yet," he taunted. "I haven't had a chance to the storm the castle. At least let me wave my white flag and give a pretty little speech to the lady of the manor."

His hands pushed her knees apart and without warning his face was at her mound, his tongue quickly finding the tactical advantage and exploring it with enthusiasm.

Katherine cried out, part pleasure, part surprise. He hand rushed to the back of his head and she gripped what hair on his head she could, holding him down. He didn't need more encouragement, he was rough and eager, growling as he pleasured her, biting to hear her scream. She couldn't keep breath in her lungs, she panted uncontrollably.

With a vicious yank on his hair she lifted his head, her fangs drawn and blood from her own lip trailing down her chin. "Fuck me!" she snarled – part demanding, part imploring.

She felt his head tip a little.

"No," he replied in nonchalant way, slapping away her hand and lowering back to his task.

This time the ice that had slid across her thigh was in his mouth, he nuzzled it into her folds with his tongue and pushed it against her with his teeth. It melted quickly but did nothing to cool her excitement or her growing need.

She almost reached climax when he moved away suddenly. She screamed in frustration and was furious when she heard him laugh.

"Are you going to have all the fun or are you going to let me join in?" she panted angrily.

His hand slipped over cheek and his thumb ran over her lips. "Put your fangs away," he ordered.

She closed her mouth, controlling her breathing and lifting her fangs. After a moment she opened her mouth a little. "Now there's more room," she said suggestively.

"So there is," he agreed, and she felt him unlock the cuff and let her hand free.

She rubbed her wrist and moved herself to the edge of the bed, sitting with her legs dangling over. She felt his legs brush against hers and she reached out, her hands finding his hips first. She felt a little more, sliding around his back and down lower, surprised by the smoothness.

"No hair?" she enquired curiously, teasing her fingers between the cheeks and down lower.

"It's called a back, sack and crack," he answered, catching her wrists and moving her hands towards his front. "What can I tell you love? It sounded like torture, I had to give it a try."

He was indeed bare in exactly the places he had indicated, she was curiously drawn to the hairless sensation and studied it with her fingertips, reassured by his pleasurable groan. She moved closer and pressed her cheek lightly against his erection, gently moving her face up and down before her hands gripped it. She was delighted, as always, to feel its length and girth with her hands. It was soft and yet hardened to a steel-like strength. She kissed it tenderly, first one side and then the other, smiling when it tugged in her grip. She reached the tip and achingly slow she licked it as though it were an ice-cream, the length of her tongue running over the miniature peach-cheeks. She kissed it once more and with her vampire speed she lay upon the bed and spun herself back towards him, pulling him by the ass-cheeks as she slid as much of his length into her mouth and throat as she possibly could.

His bark of surprise delighted her and with deliberate slowness, she toyed with him, completely in control.

The tables turned on her again when he dropped over and buried his face between her legs again, adding his fingers to his teasing.

She pushed him away, unable to concentrate or control her fangs. She sat up and turned and suddenly he was on top of her, pushing himself inside, holding her wrists and pinning her down as he thrust into her roughly.

Finally, she had what she wanted. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her hands free, pulling his body close to hers so she could sink her fangs into his neck.

She bit him viciously and he bellowed in anger, thrusting harder as he tried to pull his upper body free. She let go of him and flopped back, her mouth full of dark demon blood.

"Punish me, my king," she begged.

For a moment, he stilled, then he laughed.

"As you wish, love," he responded.


	3. What Would Katherine Do?

Dean woke slowly, not ready to open his eyes. He could feel a woman's body pressed against his and he stirred a little, moving a hand until he could feel the soft texture of a naked breast beneath it. He kneaded gently and when he felt her body move, he stirred a little more.

The stirring disappeared when he heard a groan in the room, then a decidedly masculine cough. He sat up quickly – taking a moment to look at the girl in his arms and smile as he remembered who she was – and was mortified when he searched across the room and his eyes locked with Sam's.

Sam was sitting on the floor on the other side of the bare and rumpled bed. His hair, a wild mess sticking up in every direction, flopped around has he shook his head and squinted blearily.

"Dean?" he said slowly, blinking and rubbing his eyes. He got up on his knees and stretched lazily. "What the hell happened?"

Dean couldn't tear his eyes away even though he knew what he might see next would probably scar him for life.

"Sam," he said slowly. "If you stand up and you are naked, so help me god I will shoot you."

Sam glanced down, noticing that he was indeed, naked, and cupped himself in embarrassment.

"What the hell, why am I naked?" he hissed at his brother, searching the area around him frantically for his pants.

Dean paused, not sure what to say next. He remembered why but he couldn't quite recall _why_ exactly.

"Well, things might have gotten…" he looked down at the girl and noticed that they were very much naked too. "Things might have gotten a little crazy last night," he whispered.

Sam froze. "Dean," he said carefully. "How crazy?"

Dean silently shushed him.

"Why are we whispering?!" Sam hissed.

Dean shrugged and started pulling the fitted sheet from the bed. "We aren't alone."

Sam shook his head and moaned. "Oh dear god please let this be a nightmare," he pleaded.

Dean tugged at the sheet, trying to loosen the corner furthest from him. "Oh, it wasn't a nightmare," he said with a lopsided grin.

Sam failed to locate his pants and struggled to wrap a sheet around himself instead, without standing up. Dean managed to pull the sheet from the mattress and wrapped it around himself like a toga. They both stood up, looking at each other a little sheepishly. Dean suddenly frowned.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

Sam's brow scrunched into a tight frown. "Who?"

Dean waved his hand. "Katherine. The other one. The twin."

Sam tipped his head. "What twin?"

Dean tipped his head to mirror Sam. "Really, you don't remember that fact that there was _two_ of them?"

Sam shook his head slowly, cringing. "No Dean. Although I have no trouble believing you were so drunk you were seeing double."

"I wasn't seeing double, trust me, there is a twin, her name is Katherine," Dean assured him.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, okay there was two of them," he conceded.

"No don't _yeah, okay_ me, there was two of them. You were so drunk you were seeing… single," Dean argued.

"Sure Dean," Sam said as he made his escape into the bathroom first.

xYx

Sam didn't know what to say to Elena. He started to remember, in flashes, the night before but in his memory there was only one girl. Elena. The girl sitting between him and his brother as they drove out of town.

Dean had said something that confused him, something about 'twins' but Sam was sure that if neither of them could remember how it happened then Dean's recollection of two girls was just his drunken mind seeing double. There had been just one girl. Sam was damn sure of that. Just one. Elena.

The girl sitting between him and his brother.

Dean had packed her in the car like she was part of the furniture and for some reason, she didn't complain – in fact she didn't say a word, she just got in the car, pulled her hood down over her eyes and had fallen asleep between them.

The brothers didn't speak – all day. They stopped at gas stations, they ate breakfast, lunch and even a late afternoon snack, all without saying a single word to one another. Elena slept the entire time – at first on the front seat between them then the rest of the trip on the back seat.

It wasn't until they pulled up at a motel that Elena woke up and the brothers first spoke to each other.

"Double room," Dean had ordered the clerk, handing over one of their credit cards.

"What?" Sam had gasped. "No way!"

"Don't be such a girl," Dean had growled.

"Nice, Dean," Elena had reproached him.

Dean had dropped the card on the desk and turned around to look at them. "You," he said pointing at Sam. "Stop being a bitch."

"You," he'd said, pointing at Elena. "Same for you."

Both Sam and Elena had glared at him with equally matched anger. He had turned away to sort out the room payment and blinked a little in surprise. From Sam he could handle it but from her too? It was going to be like travelling with two Sams. Time to put his foot down.

"Sam, unpack the car, Elena, come with me," he'd barked at them after he was handed the door key, striding off to the room.

Dean let them into their room and turned on Elena immediately.

"Listen up missy, I'm the boss here and I won't tolerate any attitude from you. Keep your head down and no more back-chatting," he growled at her, waving a finger inches from her face.

Elena stared at his finger for a moment. She could break it, easily, but she resisted the urge, taking a deep breath before she spoke.

"If you _ever _speak to me like that again, I'll break your finger," she snarled, her voice low. "I'm only stuck with you until Katherine gets back and that's only if you stay alive."

Dean's jaw dropped open in amazement. "Are you _threatening_ me?"

Sam walked straight through the door and pulled up when he saw Dean's face. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," answered Elena. "Dean was just saying he wanted to sleep alone tonight."

Sam snorted. "Maybe he should have gotten his own room then."

Elena smiled at Sam thoughtfully, ignoring as Dean gaped at her in astonishment.

She was hungry but she could wait a little longer. She glared up at Dean, catching him in her gaze. He was frozen, awaiting her compulsion. He had annoyed her though and now she couldn't think of anything but how she might be able to antagonise him. She didn't like this bonding business. She knew it was for her own good, but it was tedious.

Katherine had convinced her to switch off her emotions and she was a little surprised that things like annoyance still managed to provoke her. Lexie had described the 'switching off' as more of a total absence of any human feeling but she was beginning to suspect that it switched off _extreme_ emotions. Normal every-day irritants and delightful urges still managed to get through. Maybe that's why she seemed to only be aware of things that either annoyed her or enticed her to pleasure.

Sam and Dean were pleasurable, but being with them constantly was annoying already, even if they were the only hunters in the world good enough to take on Klaus with any hope of succeeding. Did she really have to play nice if they were going to try and boss her around?

She thought carefully for a moment. No, she didn't.

"Dean," she said calmly. "You're going to sit down and stay perfectly still… and you're going to watch and you're not going to say or do a thing," she commanded him.

Without hesitation Dean walked over to the table at the edge of the room and pulled a chair out from under the table. He sat down and looked blankly at Elena, blinking slowly.

Sam walked over to him, waving a hand in front of Dean's unresponsive face. "What did you do to him?"

Elena shrugged. "Nothing. I just made a suggestion."

Sam tensed. "You're a witch," he hissed.

Elena's vampire speed caught him off-guard and she easily pulled him into her compulsion. "I'm not a witch, I'm a vampire. I'm your vampire. You and your brother just want to protect me and do whatever I need you to do to make me happy," she said bluntly.

Sam nodded compliantly and Elena sat down on one of the beds. She was starting to see why Damon and Katherine compelled people every chance they got – it was just easier to deal with them when they did exactly what she wanted.

When she was human she had truly believed that Stefan's world view was the more accurate - compelling people was like having a cheat to the game of life that took advantage of innocent victims. Now, however… she could be staked at any moment if she didn't keep these two under control.

_Katherine can't get back soon enough_, she decided in annoyance. Bonding her to a hunter was the worst idea she'd ever had. It was just so dangerous!

Sam started moving, putting the bags beside the beds. Elena watched him. _He's so handsome_, she thought clearly to herself. So different from the eternal youth of the Salvatore brothers. Sam is more… Herculean. So handsome, and large… and yet he has a gentleness mingled amongst that animal strength. He is probably the biggest man I've ever met, he would have towered over Alaric for sure. And he's a hunter, a far better one than Alaric could ever have hoped to be. If the stories are to be believed, Sam is damn-near invincible.

_And I can make him do whatever I want._

Elena paused. She had never been this… impulsive. She was a thoughtful person, she considered things, felt compassion and empathy towards people. _I'm not just some_…

She paused in her thoughts, tipping her face as she stared vacantly ahead. Yes she was. She was a vampire. A vampire who drank human blood to stay alive. A vampire who used people to get what she wanted. A vampire who _compelled_ people to do what she wanted. She wasn't 'like' other vampires – she was exactly the same as other vampires. She had always thought she would be different… like Stefan.

Stefan, there he was, invading her thoughts again and drawing maudlin comparisons in his wake as though he was the only yard-stick. She shook herself to get rid of the thought. She didn't really want to be like Stefan.

Stefan was a ripper. She wanted to be more like Damon. Sure, he did bad things but somewhere deep inside there was always a good reason. Well, right now, there was a damn good reason for her to be here. Sam and Dean were going to kill Klaus and free her from this life of being a target to his temper. He was a selfish, spoilt child throwing hissy-fit tantrums and killing everyone she loved just because he could.

Well, he was in for it. _A Rude. Fucking. Shock._

Elena paused her thoughts. She imagined watching Sam – all six foot and six inches of unleashable fury bearing down on Klaus. A powerless, defenceless Klaus. An absolutely subjugated Klaus. She glanced at Dean, sitting like a statue at the table. Dean would have Klaus on his knees in minutes.

The very idea made her tingle all over.

Neither of them would spare him. He'd be torn apart like dog between two lions. There would be nothing more than a smear of blood and a tuft of hair left over to remind the world that he had existed at all.

Elena shuddered and tipped her head back, a throaty giggle escaping. She needed to eat – she was getting giddy – but it didn't make the idea of Klaus' imminent demise any more amusing.

"Did you say something?" Sam asked, glancing at her.

Elena smiled at him. "No, I was just thinking… about last night."

Sam blushed, glancing away. "Yeah, we were… pretty drunk," he mumbled.

Elena stood up and walked over to him. "Were you?" she asked coyly, picking up one of his hands and putting it on her waist.

Sam smiled nervously. "We shouldn't," he whispered.

Elena stood on the tips of her toes, her arms slipping around his neck. "Shouldn't we?" she asked. "Why not?"

Sam inched lower, the smile fading. He looked thoughtful, as though he was trying to think of something to say but couldn't find the right words. He didn't stop moving his face closer to hers though and she kissed him eagerly as soon as she could reach.

Whatever Sam was going to say, he promptly forgot. He kissed her back, wrapping his big arms around her and lifting her off the ground. In two steps they were on the bed and he was pushing her down. They pulled at each other's clothing; Sam was rough and eager and Elena giggled in delight until Sam stopped, pushing her away and sitting up.

"I can't do this!" he said, shaking his head.

Elena sat up and caught him in her compulsion once more.

"You can do this," she ordered bluntly. "And you are going to love it. Now get undressed, rip my clothes so I can ride you like a county-fair tilt-a-whirl."

Sam unfroze from her compulsion and yanked off his clothes, ripping hers apart at the seams just like she had ordered. She lay on the bed and let him move down her body with his mouth and hands but was surprised when he disappeared for a moment. She sat up suddenly when she felt the shocking coldness of gel touch her inner folds but was caught just as suddenly when Sam picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed one of her legs, wrapping it over his hip so he could slip into her well-lubricated opening without pausing.

Elena was shocked by the suddenness but Sam had one arm around her back, the other on her leg and she felt steady for a moment. She wasn't prepared when he jolted her into place and leant down a little to push her back. He straightened himself up, standing at his full height and holding her as he grinned, before spinning them both around a little.

"Like a tilt-a-whirl?" he asked, spinning again.

Elena squealed, laughing in delight. "Stop!" she begged. Sam stopped spinning and sat on the bed with her in his lap, dipping her back and up again while he stayed inside her. He was far more reckless at heart than anyone she had ever been with – even Damon had his best had been 'spicy vanilla' and nothing more.

He dipped her once more then pushed her away, standing her up on the floor. "Turn around," he ordered. Elena spun around and let him pull her back onto his lap. She closed her eyes and let him control her, lifting her slightly so he could enter her from behind, pulling her back and making her gasp as he rocked her into position.

She opened her eyes to look at Dean and screamed in surprise when she saw another man standing in front her.

Sam glanced up at him. "Hey Cas," he said casually, not stopping. Elena was trapped in his arms and couldn't move, she stared at the dark-haired stranger regarding her, his big blue eyes full of shock and puzzlement.

"Sam, why are you fornicating with a vampire?" the stranger asked, tipping his head slightly.

Sam smiled. "Because it makes her happy and it's awesome. You should try it, Cas."

Elena was too distracted by Sam thrusting inside her to care that Castiel was trying to rouse Dean from his catatonic state.

"What has happened to Dean?" Castiel asked.

Sam pushed Elena forwards so he could see Castiel over her head. "He's fine," he panted indifferently.

"Sam, have you lost your soul again?" Castiel asked, beginning to grow uncomfortable.

It was a few moments before Sam answered him.

"Cas, do you mind? I'm kind of busy," he growled, then moaned as Elena, propped up on his knees, arched her back and cried out, her voice husky.

"Harder!" she demanded, ignoring the presence of Castiel completely.

Sam complied, while Castiel tried to rouse a response from Dean.

Castiel frowned, peering into Deans eyes. He put a hand to his forehead and frowned deeper. "He is under some sort of spell," he said, his voice filled with annoyance.

The only response he got was the sound of Elena and Sam grunting to a climax together.

Castiel took a deep breath, preparing to use his power to lift the spell when a bright flash burst from under his hand. He spasmed where stood then collapsed.

Elena, lying on Sam's legs, lifted her head to look at him. "Who is that guy?" she asked curiously.

Sam ran a hand up and down her back. "Just Cas," he answered before flopping back onto the bed.

xYx

Sam and Dean snored together on the same bed while Elena – refreshed after her shower – found her phone and dialled Katherine's number.

"_Elena, you better not be in trouble already," _Katherine's voice stated impatiently.

"Oh, I'm not," Elena replied. "But you're not going to believe this. An _angel_ appeared out of nowhere and tried to break the spell."

Katherine was silent for a moment. "_What happened?_"

"I don't know. There was a flash and now he's unconscious on the floor. What should I do?"

Katherine laughed so loudly Elena had to move the phone away for a moment. "_Oh Elena, you have just made everything so perfect. I'll come and get him, just text me your address_."


	4. New Deal

"You know what I like about you?" Crowley asked as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

Katherine couldn't speak even if she had wanted to. She was naked, hanging from the wall by invisible shackles. Her arms were spread wide but her legs hung straight, crossed daintily at the ankles as though she were nailed to a cross. She moved, writhing slowly, but she didn't strain against the bonds. Her eyes were pinned on Crowley, watching his every movement.

"I like torture," he said, matter-of-factly. "It's fun, every one is different but after a while it just becomes tedious and mind-numbingly repetitive."

He turned back towards her but didn't look at her. "Give them a poke," he continued, miming a stabbing gesture. "They scream, poke them again, they scream a bit more, then they confess. You get a minute to wipe off whatever sprayed out then you have to start all over again with a new instrument."

He dusted an imaginary speck from his always impeccable suit, sipping his scotch as he glanced at her. "Honestly, the hardest part is figuring out what they might hate most," he said with a casual shrug. "Hot poker in the backside? Deep-fried finger-tips? Scooping something out with a rusty spoon? It's like a gamble of time and effort against useful information."

He sipped the scotch again and moved closer to her. "Some of the really twisted ones like it and I have to start getting inventive and that's where I really start to get jaded by the process. There is absolutely nothing worse than spending a good five or six days torturing someone only to find out he knew less than the last bloke you turned inside out and worse, he's just been on a sick little holiday the whole time."

Katherine smiled, baring her fangs at him a little before she closed her mouth and giggled.

Crowley smiled a little as well. His power slowly lifted one of her long, slender legs, the bending of her knee moving it closer to him. He touched the inside of her thigh near her knee ever so lightly with a fingertip. "You, on the other hand, are very, very easy to torture. I know exactly what you hate most. See, I know you'll break so I can just relax," he paused, his fingertips traced along her thigh towards her body. "I can take my time and I know _exactly_ what to do next to get the game started."

His hand reached her top of her thigh and stopped. Ever so slowly he tickled the smooth line of her groin, gently kneading the sensitive skin to make her twitch.

She was trapped by the bonds and for the first time she strained against them, unable to buck or kick as she would have liked.

"Let's start with 20 questions," he said softly. "Is it bigger than a breadbox?"

Katherine closed her eyes and tipped back her head. "Much bigger," she answered.

Crowley smiled, kneading a little more firmly. "And is it just the one or is there more?"

"That's not how you play. It has to be a yes or no question, those are the rules," Katherine growled.

"Oh, pardon me, I forgot to mention it – I've changed the rules," Crowley said quickly, lifting his hand away to snap his fingers. His clothes – and his scotch glass – vanished. "Now see, I could spend all this time thinking up clever questions but really, all I have to do is ask the _right_ questions and this will go much faster. I know you don't like the slow part nearly as much as you like to get right to it."

He let her other leg lift and moved closer to her, his body almost touching her. She was slightly above him, he had to reach up a little to stroke her cheek. "So, more than one?" he asked again.

Katherine's faced turned stormy and she refused to speak.

Crowley gripped her by the jaw, his palm pushing roughly down on her chin. "Come on love, I asked you a question."

Katherine met his gaze and smiled defiantly, stubbornly refusing to speak.

"I see," Crowley said carefully, taking his hand away. He kept his gaze locked with hers as she lowered a few inches down the wall. He put his hands on her hips and pressed against her, his face inches from hers. "Straight into the torture I see. I tell you what," he paused dramatically, smiling as her eyes widened in anticipation. "How about I give you one inch for every answer I like. Seems fair?"

Katherine twitched, she pulled and opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Okay. I'll sweeten the deal. The first inch is free," he said sweetly, letting her lower a little more, pushing the tip of his erection into her slick opening.

"Yes!" Katherine gasped. "More than one!"

Crowley withdrew slowly and entered her a little more as he spoke. "Very good, darling," he praised her. "And where am I going to find this parcel of things I'd like to kill?"

Katherine licked her tongue at him but he remained just out of reach. "You won't. It's coming to you," she whispered heavily.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, withdrawing slowly again. "Really? And when might that be?"

"Tomorrow!" Katherine gasped and he entered a little more, quickly, driving her to greater torment. "They are coming here, tomorrow!"

"Very good. So you've kept your end of the bargain then."

Katherine grinned, opening her eyes to look at him as she shook her head. "I did better."

Crowley raised both eyebrows in mild surprise. "Better? What could possibly be better?" he asked, withdrawing almost completely as her fangs dropped and she snapped her mouth shut in frustration.

"I have something you want, and have wanted, for a very long time," she hissed between her teeth.

Crowley watched her carefully, entering her again, slightly deeper but stopping still as he eyed her. "And what might that be?" he asked curiously.

Katherine grinned and let her fangs disappear. "Castiel," she said proudly.

Crowley jerked back suddenly with a puzzled look on his face; Katherine uttered an angry scream at the suddenness.

"You must be joking," he accused.

Katherine angrily shook her head, her dark brown curls bouncing over shoulders to cover her breasts. "Trussed like a turkey, utterly powerless and completely unconscious just waiting to be stuffed and roasted."

"How?" Crowley asked, shaking his head in amazement.

Katherine growled, refusing to answer.

Crowley waited a moment, his hands rising to prompt her before he understood her silence.

"Sorry love, of course, we were still in the game," muttered, moving back into position and taking hold of her hips again. He kissed her apologetically on the cheek, one of his hands sliding up her side to cup her breast as he kissed her jaw, then her neck. "Tell me more," he whispered in her ear, ever so gently preparing to enter her again.

Katherine tipped her head to expose more of her neck. "The bond with Elena has a little trap to stop anyone else breaking it so when he tried to remove the spell between Elena and Dean, he got caught," she whispered, her voice breaking a little to moan.

Crowley lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Well done," he said deliberately, entering her slowly as he spoke.

The power holding her vanished and she fell forward as he slowly backed away. He sank backwards to the floor, cushioned by his demonic ability but Katherine's weight pushed him completely inside her as they lowered to the ground.

She panted in delight, flipping her hair back from her face with her hands as she rocked herself. She straddled him easily, her body working them both towards a climax, but she slowed, grinning down at him.

"You can't just have him, you know," she taunted.

Crowley frowned at her, his hands grabbed her thighs and he dug his fingers in roughly, restricting her movement. "Oh really? I beg to differ," he warned.

Katherine continued to rock ever so slightly. "That wasn't the original deal. I offered you Sam and Dean. Castiel is a different deal."

To her surprise, Crowley rolled them both so he was on top of her, pinning her arms. He glared down at her angrily. "Don't tell me about deals, sweetheart. I am the _King _of deals!" he snarled.

Katherine tipped her head back and laughed. "Then you should be trying to find out what I want!"

Crowley shook his head. "You've already got what you want," he countered. He began making long, slow thrusts, watching her face as she closed her eyes and gasped.

"I want more!" she panted.

"Oh, I know," Crowley answered, thrusting harder.

Katherine moaned in pleasure, unable to speak for quite a few moments. When she could, she growled between clenched teeth.

"I want more… than this…" she managed to say.

Crowley rolled them again without so much a breaking rhythm. He sat up, lifting her legs and tucking them behind him so she was straddled in his lap. "Well aren't you the greedy little whore," he said calmly, thrusting roughly as he gripped her body and held her close.

Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck and let him bury his face in her chest. She arched her back in delight. It was more than just the deep penetration and the roughness she had roused in him… she finally had something over him. Before she could stop herself, she climaxed, gasping and laughing as she did so.

Crowley threw his head back to look up at her. "You clever bitch," he marvelled.

Katherine giggled at him, kissing him deeply, but before he could catch her, she blurred away from him with her vampire speed.

Crowley sat still for a moment, looking around in bafflement.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily after her. "I haven't finished yet!"


	5. A friend and a Benefit

Elena was bored. She hadn't given any thought before now, but it seemed to her that when a person had no emotion there was really nothing to keep them interested. When she was hungry, she ate. When she was tired, she slept. When she was horny…well, with no emotions to withhold her from her urges, she simply satisfied them as they occurred, leaving her a lot of time in her day.

She glanced around the old military bunker that Sam and Dean called their 'secret secret hideout'. Usually, there would be someone around with whom she could satisfy more than one urge at a time but Sam and Dean had taken a road trip to Mystic Falls, trying to hunt Klaus, leaving her alone amongst the rooms and halls of the old underground lair that once belonged to the 'Men of Letters'. There wasn't anything to keep her occupied. All the books were about monsters and mysteries, all the weapons were antiques, there was no television or internet to entertain her. She was left entirely alone with absolutely nothing to do.

She was really, _really _bored.

She really wanted to go outside, to be with people but thanks Klaus it seemed like every tree had eyes and every wall had ears. She was yet to acquire Katherine's magical ability to vanish in plain sight. She idly wondered what other magical abilities Katherine might be able to pass on to her when she heard an unusual sound.

It was the main entrance to the bunker; someone was coming through the door.

She moved quickly to the door and was surprised by a young man holding a back-pack. His dark hair was untidy, his clothes rumpled and he looked tired. Actually, he looked exhausted, and very surprised to see her.

"Who are you?" they managed to ask each other at the same time.

Elena smile. "You first," she suggested.

"Kevin," the young man said warily. "And you?"

"I'm Elena, I'm a friend of Sam and Dean's," Elena answered, stepping forward with her hand out, offering it for him to shake.

Kevin remained frozen to the spot. His face crossed quickly from exhausted to terrified, his eyes becoming a little wider and his face a little paler. "Sam and Dean don't have friends," he said. He licked his lips and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, gripping his back-pack strap so tightly that his knuckles became a shiny white.

Elena paused. "No, I guess they don't. That makes me just a very familiar acquaintance then," she said sweetly, tipping her head a little, her hand still out.

Kevin remained still and wary. "Are they here?"

Elena shook her head, wondering if Kevin would be missed. She had no real reason to kill him but he had such a skittish look about him that she wondered if he was nervous from fear of her or a genuine fear of the Winchester brothers. "What brings you by?" she asked lowering her hand but moving closer.

Kevin licked his lips again and for a split second, he glanced around the room. That was all the time Elena needed to get close enough to him to draw him in into her gaze. "Tell me why you are here," she compelled him.

"I live here, I'm the prophet," Kevin confessed, his face relaxing into a blank look.

Elena eyed him up and down, noticing how dirty the legs of his pants were. She could smell that he hadn't showered in a few day, he was bedraggled and he looked a little like a homeless person… or a madman. "A prophet?" she questioned, looking closer at his face to see how long the unshaved stubble on his jawline was, how deep the dark stains under his eyes were. "What does a prophet do?"

Kevin, locked in her compulsion, shrugged slightly. "I get beat up by Demons are lot."

Elena raised both her eyebrows in surprise. "Demons? What kind of Demons?"

"Mostly Crowley, the King Demon," Kevin answered.

For a split second, something close to pity brushed inside her. Something else inside her tugged. She knew she shouldn't touch it, shouldn't ask such a question. She should turn Kevin away and ignore it, but she couldn't help herself. "Where is your family?" she asked before she could think it through and stop herself.

Kevin wasn't so still any more. His shoulders begin to shake and without warning, tears overflow from his eyes. "They're d… da… dead. They're dead," he stammered.

Elena wasn't sure who was compelling who anymore. She felt it all sweeping in. She couldn't stop herself, she couldn't hold it back or switch it off, the rush of feelings flooding back inside her and tears began to flow from her eyes well. "So are mine," she said brokenly, beginning to sob as she reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He dropped his bag and buried his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. Sobs pulled from deep inside him too, she could feel his whole body heave with each one. He hugged back as tightly as she held him and for a long time, they cried together.

xYx

They stayed awake almost all night, though how Kevin remained conscious Elena couldn't begin to understand. They talked about everything. They discovered they were about the same age and had a surprising amount in common aside from the fact that the supernatural world had turned their lives inside out and the silver lining around their lives now was almost invisible. They had lost friends, family and everything they knew. Worse, they each knew exactly which evil bastard to blame for their sorrows, who they wanted to exact their revenge on, how badly they wanted their personal villains to suffer. They also admitted that the saddest part of their lives was that their friends, who had hurt them just as much, if not more, could not be absolved from blame. They both feared that they might not live to a day where their friends would have to be accountable but Elena admitted that she feared that she might live after all and that could be worse.

They sat on Kevin's bed together. Kevin was so tired he had slumped against Elena's shoulder while they were talking. She had simply wrapped her arm over him and held onto him as they had stared into space together, cataloguing their woes, sharing what they knew about their supernatural world and how it had become an inescapable part of their lives.

"Why are you here, Elena?" Kevin asked, about an hour before dawn.

"Sam and Dean are going to kill Klaus so I can be free," she admitted.

"Wait, won't you die if he dies? Isn't that why you haven't killed him already?" Kevin asked.

Elena nodded. "I'm so tired of it, Kevin. I have nothing left and what I do have left I don't want. What would you do?"

Kevin gave it some thought. "It's a shame we can't make our problems to cancel each other out," he said with a wry smile.

Elena nodded, smiling at the idea. "Klaus goes to hell, eats all the Demons and is trapped there for eternity."

Kevin chuckled but then he stopped. "Wait," he said suddenly, leaping off the couch to run away. He returned a moment later with the brown clay square, small symbols carved all over it. "I think I know a way," he said, his voice excited. "There is only one problem, this thing is really hard to read. I can barely see it and it gives me really bad headaches but I have a crazy idea. What if your vampire blood can heal me and make headaches go away faster?"

Elena grinned at him. "What have we got to lose?"

xYx

Two days later, Sam and Dean had not returned yet and while Elena was concerned, the worry was pushed to the back of her mind more often than not by Kevin's near constant stream of translations. Kevin was right, there was something in his little square brick that could solve both their problems.

"The Demons would be able to possess any monster?" Elena asked, sitting beside him at the conference table as she sorted through his neatly-printed notes.

Kevin nodded emphatically. "Yes, but they wouldn't be able to possess it completely so they'd be in the body _together._ Then we can just trap them, inside the boy and they can't smoke out. Then we can just kill them!"

"It sounds too easy. What's the catch?" Elena asked.

"It's a spell," Kevin admitted. "But we can get most of the ingredients. The blood of vampire, the heart of a werewolf and a bone of a Demon."

"Do you need a witch?" Elena asked curiously.

Kevin shook his head. "No witches," he said sadly. "Witches are evil."

Elena smiled. "What about a non-evil witch?"

"Trust me there is no such animal," Kevin shrugged.

"Trust me," countered Elena. "There is."

Kevin smiled and pushed the tablet and the paperwork away from him. "Why should I trust a vampire about witches?" he asked with the emphatic slowness of sarcasm.

"Because I am a vampire that was _made_ by witches," Elena countered standing up and turning around so she could sit on the table.

"So I should trust you more because you were made by witches to be a blood-sucking killer?" Kevin asked, his head cocking to the side a little to show his neck.

Elena froze. She had gone hungry for the days, not ready to step outside lest she be spotted. She didn't have any blood bags, the only thing near her to eat was Kevin and she hadn't asked him for blood, nor had she compelled it from him. She liked Kevin. She could feel things around him – things that didn't tear her apart insides or make her want to shut off her emotions. She had been able to ignore the growing hunger the whole time because she didn't want to hurt him. He reminded her of Jeremy, in a way that didn't sting her with grief.

"It was done out of love," she said sheepishly. "And I'm not…"

She wanted to say she wasn't a killer but she knew she couldn't. She had killed. It had nearly killed her in return.

Kevin watched her face fall with sadness, her eyes becoming dark pools as tears threatened. "Elena, I'm sorry," he said quickly, reaching out to take her hand.

She didn't pull away but she turned her face away.

Kevin felt terrible, he stood up and quickly hugged her. She was the first real human contact he had gotten since he'd become the prophet. She hadn't asked anything of him, she had shared her blood to help him. She hadn't raised her voice or yelled at him, she had encouraged him and she'd made him laugh – something he was sure he'd never do again.

He felt her feeble hug in return and pulled away, thinking he was making her uncomfortable but when he saw her darkened, veiny eyes he stumbled back quickly, unable to help himself.

"You look like a demon!" he whispered fearfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm sorry," Elena sniffled, covering her face and trying to move away as her tears started to fall.

Kevin recovered. "No, stop, I'm the one who's sorry. You're hungry, aren't you?" he asked gently.

Elena paused before she nodded. "I am so hungry. I can't leave in case someone sees me."

Kevin sighed. "I could go get you some animal blood," he suggested.

Elena smiled a little. "Are you going to go get a sacrificial lamb or something?" she asked.

Kevin thought about it for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't be that easy," he said softly. "Wait, why can't you drink from me? Will your bite turn me into a vampire?"

Elena shook her head. "No, no I couldn't," she said quickly. "You're my friend and you've done so much already. My bite won't turn you into a vampire but it will hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

Kevin smiled. "Thanks. But you hurt yourself for me and gave me your blood, remember?" he reasoned, stepping closer to comfort her. "As long as you don't need more than I do, I'm cool with it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, too hungry to be polite for much longer.

Kevin nodded and put his hands on her waist. "No more than you need," he warned her, stepping close and twisting his head to expose his neck.

Elena reached up slowly, running one of her hands into his hair. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," Kevin said nervously, closing his eyes as he felt her breath on his neck. For a moment he wanted to pull away but to his surprise, she gently kissed his neck. He felt her tongue tease his skin and nearly melted against her until her teeth pierced through his skin. He heard the sound of it breaking and tried to cringe away but her grip – so gentle a second ago – was a vice, locking him into place. He felt her mouth draw on the wound, easing the pain a little by mixing it with a pleasurable sensation and he wrapped his arms tighter around her to anchor himself.

This was exactly how they stood when Dean walked into the room from one of the back tunnels.

"What the hell…" he started to say but Elena, surprised, had lifted her head to look at him. Her mouth full of blood and her eyes dark and veiny set off Dean's 'kill' switch. He charged like a tiger.

Elena screamed as she blurred away from him, pushing Kevin back so Dean crashed into him and knocked them both to the floor.

Dean recovered first, rolling over quickly and getting straight onto his feet. He reached down and dragged Kevin to his feet like he was made of foam, grabbing his head and pushing it away from his shoulder to assess the bite. "Are you okay?" he demanded, checking into Kevin's eyes and roughly lifting his lips to look at his gums.

Kevin slapped his hands away, pulling himself free. "God, Dean, I'm fine, she was just hungry!"

Dean shook his head. "Sam!" he shouted, heading back the way he'd come. "I need a knife, I'm going to kill that bitch, he muttered when he reached the doorway, looking left and right to see if he could spot Elena. "Damn vampires!" he roared.

"Dean, it's not what you think," Kevin said, trying to lean on the table. His heart pounded with shock and he could feel blood leaking from the wound and running down his shoulder. "She was helping me, we figured out a way to get rid of monsters and demons at the same time."

Dean frowned over his shoulder at Kevin. "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled, pacing back towards Kevin.

Kevin picked up his work sheet and held it out for Dean, reaching up with the other hand to put pressure on the bite. "Here. It's a way to get demons to take monsters as hosts. Once they can do that we can trap them in the monster's bodies and send them back to hell where they can't get out. Or purgatory. Actually, it doesn't matter, we can send them both ways," Kevin explained.

Dean snatched the piece of paper and regarded it suspiciously. "How was she helping you, exactly?" he asked angrily, glaring at Kevin instead of reading the page.

Kevin shrugged. "Vampire blood. It stopped the headaches and helped me concentrate. I managed to read this in two days instead of six months."

Dean frowned at the paper.

A moment later Sam appeared, Elena clinging to his arm in fear. When he stopped she tried to stand behind him but he pulled her forward and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "Dean," he said calmly. "We know Elena is a vampire but we don't want to hurt her."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he calculated his options. Kevin looked at Sam and Elena and back at Dean. "Don't move," he warned Dean, walking carefully over to Sam and Elena but keeping his eyes on Dean. "Did you compel Sam?" he hissed at Elena.

"A little," Elena admitted nervously. "But it's only so they wouldn't _stake_ me."

"Why didn't you compel Dean too?" Kevin asked.

"I did!" Elena hissed back. "I think he's had vervain."

Kevin looked at her, confused. "Vervain?"

"It's an herb, it grows in Mystic Falls and it breaks the compulsion of vampires, prevents it from working. We're allergic to it. They put it in the town drinking water so we can't drink blood from anyone," she explained, keeping her voice low.

Kevin nodded. "Sam does like his bottled water," he said thoughtfully. "So what's the plan?"

"Convince Dean that he needs me for the spell while we wait for the vervain to get out of his system," Elena urged.

"Oh, right!" Kevin remembered. He walked back over to Dean. "We need Elena for this spell."

Dean glared at him. "She goes in the dungeon."

Kevin shook his head. "No deal. She's not like other vampires, she's still a person. You can't put her in the dungeon."

"Oh, really, not like other vampires?" Dean asked, reaching out and prodding the bite on Kevin's neck.

Kevin jerked his body away, wincing in pain. "Not cool, Dean!" he snapped.

"We don't feed vampires around here!" Dean barked, looking directly at Elena.

"That's not true and you know it." Sam barked back suddenly, letting go of Elena and walking towards his brother. "You were _more_ than happy to feed Benny when he called you for help. How is helping Elena different from helping Benny?"

Dean stiffened, his jaw flicking angrily. "It's not the same thing…" he began saying, but Sam cut him off.

"That's crap. Kevin is onto something and you want to split hairs over who has the tamer vampire? You were there, you heard what Caroline said about Klaus. If we can get rid of Klaus and Crowley at the same time, I don't care how many vampire we shack up with," Sam said sternly, piercing his brother with a knowing look.

Dean was silent for a moment longer, trapped in his battle of wills with Sam.

"This is how it fucks up on us, _every _time," Dean finally said. "I can't do any more of this, these deals always screw us and someone always dies."

Sam looked at his feet for a second, gathering his patience before looked up at his brother again and answered. "I know that's how it feels Dean, but we have to do something to slow it down. If we can take the head of two snakes with one chop… can't we make this work?"

Dean looked past Sam to Kevin and Elena, standing together and holding each other's hands for support. "Fine," he said in disgust. He looked straight at Elena. "One wrong move, missy, and I'm cutting your head off. One. Wrong. Move."

Elena held his stare. "You can't cut my head off," she said calmly. "Because if anything happens to me, you'll die too. We're bonded."

Sam turned and looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean, bonded?" he asked, his face screwed up in puzzlement.

"Sam, why are you always one of the smartest guys in the room asking the dumbest questions?" Kevin suddenly asked him.

Sam shot him a dirty look as Elena nudged him with her elbow, though she kept her eyes on Dean. She let go of Kevin's hand and walked slowly up to Sam, using her vampire speed to steal Ruby's knife. She held it up deliberately and then stabbed it brutally into her other hand.

Dean cried out in surprise and pain, clutching the wrist of his own hand and falling to his knees when Elena twisted the knife a little. She barely kept herself from screaming as she pulled the knife out. Sam dropped down and grabbed a hold of Dean's hand, looking into the palm in horror. Dean's hand had the same stab wound as Elena's.

"What did you do?" Sam accused Elena.

Elena approached, holding out her bloody hand. "Drink my blood," she ordered Dean.

"No!" Dean growled, trying to back away from her.

Elena tossed the knife away and roughly pushed Sam away, grabbing the back of Dean's head and forcing her hand to his mouth. He couldn't fight off her strength and she refused to let go until she was sure he had swallowed at least some of it. She let him go and he tried to spit as much out as he could, swearing and cursing angrily as he did so.

"My blood will heal you faster," Elena said matter-of-factly, moving away from him. "You won't turn into a vampire unless you die with vampire blood in you system so for the next few days at least… don't die," she warned him, re-joining Kevin at the far end of the room. Sam stood up and knelt next to Dean again to check on his hand.

"Come on," he said to his brother, helping him up. "Let's go find a beer to wash your mouth and I'll bandage that up for you."

The brother's left the room, glaring angrily at Kevin and Elena as they did so.

Kevin watched after them. "Do you want to sleep in my room with me tonight?" he asked Elena after they were gone.

Elena frowned, taking a step back.

Kevin smiled at her. "No, I mean just as friends – I just don't want to sleep alone while they're here. They might kill one of us in our sleep."

"They need us," Elena reminded him.

Kevin nodded. "I'm still scared though," he admitted frankly.

Elena smiled. "Me too. How about we sleep in my room though," she said. "It's further away."


End file.
